He-Man
He-Man is the main character from the animated television series, He-Man and The Masters of the Universe. He previously fought Lion-O in the 26th episode of Death Battle, He-Man VS Lion-O. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * He-Man vs All-Might (Abandoned) * He-Man VS Aquaman * He-Man vs Captain Falcon * He-Man vs Captain Planet * He-Man vs Danny Sexbang (Completed) * Hulk vs He-Man * Mario vs He-man * He-Man vs Pepsi Man * Saitama vs. He-Man * He-Man VS Segata Sanshiro (Completed) * He-Man VS Sol Badguy * He-Man vs. Thor With the Masters of the Universe *'Masters of the Universe vs Thundercats' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * [[Hercules (Disney)|Hercules (Disney)]] * [[Hercules (Marvel Comics)|Hercules (Marvel Comics)]] * Bayonetta * Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) * Shazam History Prince Adam was the son of the rulers of Eternia. One day the Sorceress of Grayskull endowed Adam with the power to transform into the powerful He-Man, and he dedicated his time to fighting Skeletor's forces of evil with his trusty steed Battlecat (in reality Adam's cowardly tiger Cringer), and the Masters of the Universe. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Alter ego: Prince Adam *Height: 2.1 m / 6'11" *Weight: 145 kg / 320 Ibs *Descendent of King Grayskull *Leader of the Heroic Warriors *Trained by Man-At-Arms & Teela *An excellent singer? Powers *Herculean strength *Super durability *Super speed *Super breath *Can create a tornado *Acrobatic Arsenal *Power Sword **Indestructible **Boomerang throw **Deflects destructive rays **Merged with Sword of the Ancients **Other magical properties *Axe *Bolas *Grappling Hook *Shield *Korodite battle harness **Multiplies his strength by 10 Battle Cat *Alter ego: Cringer *Hight: 1.5 m / 5' (on all fours) *Weight: 226.8 kg / 500 Ibs *Tiger/Dragon mixed breed *Vicious & volatile *He-Man-like abilities **Super strength **Super speed **Roar can cause earthquakes Feats *Moved a mountain *Lifted the city of Arcadia *Reversed a tornado *Can break photanium *Has battled Superman *Killed a hypnotized Superman (Though he came back a few issues later because of cores he did *Pushed a moon *And many other seemingly impossible things Weaknesses *May revert back to Adam from extreme force *Power of Grayskull can be relinquished *Lacks deadly ranged weaponry *Limited experience with violence Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery He-Man.png|He-Man as he appears in the 1980s Cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man holding The Power Sword as seen in the 1980s cartoon.png|He-Man holding The Power Sword as seen in the 1980s cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man riding Cringer as seen in the 1980s cartoon.png|He-Man riding Cringer as seen in the 1980s cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man as seen in the 2002 cartoon.png|He-Man as seen in the 2002 cartoon Masters of The Universe - He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie.png|He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie Masters of The Universe - He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie played by Dolph Lundgren.png|He-Man as seen in the 1987 live action movie played by Dolph Lundgren Masters of The Universe - He-Man rising his sword as seen in the comics.png|He-Man rising his sword as seen in the comics Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shield Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:TV combatants Category:Warrior Category:Toy/Doll Combatants